The process of setting print parameters is often an independent and/or linear workflow. Thus, a user sets all their desired print parameters before seeing the result of the settings in a print preview mode. Viewing the setting results often requires waiting until the end of the workflow or leaving the print preview workflow altogether. This can make setting print parameters a laboriously iterative process. Furthermore, it can make selecting the correct pages to print difficult as the user is required to remember which pages are relevant.
In view of the foregoing, it would be beneficial to provide a product that allows users to work within a print preview mode and editor mode simultaneously where all print parameters can be altered and the page layout is updated on-the-fly. Additionally, it would be beneficial to add page selection automation. These features would be particularly useful in data modeling which is an important aspect of Business Intelligence.
Business Intelligence (BI) generally refers to a category of software systems and applications used to improve business enterprise decision-making and governance. These software tools provide techniques for analyzing and leveraging enterprise applications and data. These tools are commonly applied to financial, human resource, marketing, sales, service provision, customer and supplier analyses. More specifically, these tools can include: reporting and analysis tools to analyze, forecast and present information, content delivery infrastructure systems for delivery, storage and management of reports and analytics, data warehousing systems for cleansing and consolidating information from disparate sources, and integration tools to analyze and generate workflows based on enterprise systems. Business Intelligence tools work with data management systems, such as relational databases or On Line Analytic Processing (OLAP) systems used to collect, store, and manage raw data and transactional enterprise systems that generate data. A subset of business intelligence tools are reports, OLAP, EIM, ETL, Dashboard and Analytics.